Picking up the Pieces
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: After the explosion at the Navy Yard cause by Dearing the NCIS team plus two former FBI Agents investigate the bombing and the events that come from it. Some demons appear for the two former FBI agents that they have to deal with as well. Will everyone make it through alive?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I deleted the last version of this story because as I read it again I did not like some of it. So I will be doing some major edits and slowly getting the chapters up.

_Italics: thoughts or looks_

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters besides my own.

Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 1

Patricia had woken up that morning and got ready to head to the Navy Yard for her new job at NCIS. She had left her job at the FBI over a week ago and Vance had called her up and offered her a job. She never expected that when she got to the Navy Yard that morning she'd see fire and smoke all around the Navy Yard. Her first instinct was to run up to the building and go in looking for people. Instead she just hopped out of her car and called 911 on her cell and as she looked around the Navy Yard.

A couple seconds later she saw a blue jeep pull up and she saw her best friend and former co-worker Isabella hop out of the Jeep. Isabella ran up to Patricia and asked "Do you know what happened here? I can't find anyone."

Patricia sighed and was looking around the Navy Yard and said "No I don't. I just got here but I just called 911." Patricia looked at the building and she starting thinking "I think we should go in and look for any survivors."

Isabella sniffed the air. "Survivors? I smell death. We better find a coroner."

Patricia nodded and grab her phone out of her pocket and called one person she knew that worked here as a medical examiner Ducky. "Ducky, its Patricia... something has happened here at NCIS we need a medical examiner here... I don't know who or how many was about to head in and see if there were any survivors... Ducky? You there? Ducky!"

With that the call got disconnected and Patricia was anxious. She didn't know what happened but she was worried and with only a second of thinking she took off to the building with Isabella calling her name from behind her. "Patty there was a mass evacuation of the Navy Yard. I am sure people are fie. However that car over there seems to be the location of the bomb. A clerk has a list of the people that are still not accounted for we need to call the FBI back up to see what they want to do. Then we need to call SecNav and I will need you to do that. I'm going to get Pepper from the house so she can sniff this place to see if she can find survivors."

Patricia sighed and then walked over to the window by the car and said "Fine you can go but I'm going in to look for people."

Isabella sighed in annoyance but she knew that when Patricia set her mind to something that it was made up. Still she said "Patty it'll be fine, I'm sure there's loads of survivors."

Patricia was looking through the window while Isabella was talking when she saw two people on the floor. "Bella I see two people help me get to them."

Isabella ran over to where Patricia was standing. "Hello! Can you hear me? We are coming down there to get you."

Patricia stood there listening and watching for a minute and there she heard something move and then she saw a foot move under the debris that was in the room. So she said "Bella there is someone alive in there. Come on." Patricia lower herself into the room and waited for Isabella to join her.

Isabella followed Patricia into what was left of the NCIS building. "Be careful we don't want to move anyone who could end up paralyzed cause of it. How many people can you see?" Patricia sighed and said "Like I said before there are two people down there. See there they are." When Patricia walked over there her blood ran cold. It was Abby and Gibbs. When she saw that it was them she ran over and said "Abby, Gibbs. Are y'all injured?"

Gibbs sifted where he was under the debris, as best he could that is, and said "Patricia? I'm stuck but you might be able to get Abby. What are you doing here?"

Patricia walked over to where they were and kneeled down next to them and said "I was going to start working here today with your team but I guess I just have to save your sorry butt again."

Isabella shook her head. "Whose ass am I kicking this time?" Isabella moved over to where Abby was under some debris. "She's got a good pulse, and I can get her out without doing anything crazy. Patty you stay with Jethro." Isabella moved the bits of building and picked Abby up and began to walk out of the destroyed building.

After the two of them left Gibbs asked "So why are you coming to work here now? Why did you leave the FBI?"

Patricia sighed she should have known Gibbs would have asked her that so she said "My past came back to haunt me at the FBI so I just needed a change of scenery. I am sure you know about this."

Gibbs attempted to move, then Isabella came back. "What part of stay still don't you get?"

Patricia chuckled at that comment and said "Bella you know how stubborn Gibbs is."

Isabella chuckled. "Yeah trust me I know. Now can we get him out so I can track down public enemy Numero Uno?"

Patricia sighed "Yes and while you do that I will find a way to get into the other part of the building to see who else is alive." With that Patricia started to make her way out of the lab and find a way to get to the main part of the building.

Isabella moved over to Gibbs. "So Jethro how's it going?"

Gibbs laughed and then winced and said "Not so good as you can see."

Isabella started to move debris out of her way. "Other than this crap. Dating again or is the grape vine sour?"

Gibbs frowned at that question but said "Was dating someone but she left because she thought she was going to get threatened by her ex-husband who I had to get out of jail to help me with this case that got us blown up."

Isabella finished with the debris. "Nice one. Let's get you out from underneath of there."

Gibbs then replied "That would be great, preferably without doing me any harm."

Isabella pulled Gibbs up and walked him outside. "I'm a professional Jethro have some faith." Isabella said before she got him out from underneath the pile without hurting him and then handed him over to the paramedics outside.

After Isabella had walked Gibbs outside Patricia had already left what was left of the room and tried to find a way to get to the main building. She found a staircase just outside the room so she tried to open the door and when she saw that the stairs were mostly together but messed up at the same time and she thought of course the stairs are like this. _At least I am in good shape and this will be a good workout._ After that Patricia carefully maneuvered her way up the stairs, which took her like five minutes, and after she almost tripped over the edge of a step because it became uneven, and the smell of death that was so strong by now, but besides that one incident she was fine. When she got up to the bullpen however she was devastated by what she saw no matter how prepared she was by the smell that she smelled in the stairwell.

Isabella went back to help Patricia find more people and as she climbed the stairs about the same place that Patricia did she started to smell burning flesh of the people that had been burned by the blast. _This wasn't going to be pretty._ "Patty how's it looking up there?"

"Really bad Bella" Patricia had replied biting back tears.

Isabella sucked in a lot of air and blew it back out. "How many?"

"At least twenty maybe more haven't had the stomach to see which ones are alive though. It's really bad up here Bella. If you think it smells bad in the staircase wait until you get up here and see everything."

Isabella was somewhat prepared for this since she was a navy seal. She had handled over a dozen crispy bodies in the past. "Patty check the elevator shaft see if anyone's in there. I'll check for life."

As Patricia was walking by she saw a familiar face and said "Bella get over here now it's McGee! I'll still check the shaft but get over here now." Patricia then walked over to the shaft and looked around to see what she could use to pry the doors open. She knew the electricity wasn't working and that it was the only way to use her strength to get the doors open. She finally found a piece of metal and when she stuck it in the doors and found something as leverage she pushed against it and the doors popped open. She then called down the elevator shaft "Is anybody down there?"

Patricia then stood there and listened and heard someone say "Yeah there are two of us. How much help is there up there?"

Patricia sighed and said "Me and one other person but she is checking for life up here or more specifically checking if Agent McGee is alright."

Isabella bent down next to McGee. "Hey kid you in there?" She felt a pulse and as a response McGee pressed a flash drive into her palm. "We are getting you out of here keep it. I'm as bad as Gibbs when it comes to computers." McGee smiled and left the flash drive in Isabella' hand. "Patty check for rescuers I need a stretcher."

Patricia's eyes widen and said "Guys I'll be right back I need to find a stretcher for McGee." With that she left but she heard shouts from behind her that sounded like "McGee needs a Stretcher!" and other things like that. Patricia looked at the exploded windows in the front of the bullpen and saw a path that she could take without getting stuck with glass. After she made it out she ran over to one of the EMS vehicles and said "We need a stretcher in there and around in the back there are two others I don't know if they made it around to front or not."

All she got was a nod and a "Yes ma'am. The two around back are being taken care of. I'll bring in the stretcher now."

Isabella yelled down from a broken window. "Patricia call the SecNav the director is dead. And make sure Bethesda's burn ward is ready to go."

After Patricia got back up there she said "Isabella I need to get the people out of the elevator. You call them." With that Patricia sped back off to the elevator shaft and saw that the elevator was three floors down so she braced herself and muttered "This is going to hurt" and then jump down to the top of the elevator. Luckily she remembered to roll as best as she could, at the last second, so it didn't hurt all that bad when she landed.

After she got up and dusted herself off she opened the latch and as soon as she saw who is inside she smirked and said "Need help Tony?"

Tony looked up. "Not right now. You need to get Ziva out first. I think she hit her head when the elevator fell."

Patricia said "Ziva? Okay pass her up to me without hurting her if you can since she is unconscious."

Tony grabbed Ziva hoisted her up to Patricia. "How's everyone else?"

After Patricia got Ziva out of the elevator and on the top of it she sighed and replied "Gibbs and Abby are injured but they are fine. McGee is a different story though. I called Ducky before I came in I think he is in trouble he just stopped talking me and then the phone was disconnected. He never hangs up without saying bye unlike Gibbs."

Tony pulled himself out of the elevator, with Patricia's help, of course. They both looked at the height that they would have to climb and knew they wouldn't make it. Patricia then yelled "Isabella. We need some help down here."

It was a minute or so later when Isabella reached the elevator shafted "Patricia everything okay down there?"

Patricia shook her head "Somewhat. Ziva hit her head and is now unconscious. Tony just has some scrapes and bruises but besides that he is fine. But we can't get back up so can you go get the firefighters and a ladder to help us get up?"

Isabella nodded in agreement "Okay I'll be right back." Five minutes later Isabella came back with firefighters and a ladder. The three of them worked their way up the elevator shaft and they made it to the top of the shaft after 15 minutes of being down there.

When they got up there they saw McGee on a stretcher and Tony ran over there and said "I thought we told you to get out. Why didn't you listen?"

Isabella looked up and said "It was all for a flashdrive. Here Patty you can do more with it than I can." With that Patricia caught the flashdrive and put it in her pocket.

Tony's eyes went wide and said "You saved them? Good job McGoo. We will need those to start another investigation after this."

While walking Patricia with Tony Patricia remembered something and then asked "Bella did you make the calls?"

Isabella looked around her at all the people and said "I'm a little tied up at the moment. I'm having to do field surgery in a blown up office."

Patricia relented and said "Fine I'll make the calls but Tony comes with me. Since I know the SecNav likes you. We have to tell him some bad news."

Tony looked around "I would really hope he already knows the Yard has been blown to bits."

Patricia smiled but it quickly faded when she remember she forgot to tell him so she said "Tony that's not the bad news there was one person I forgot to tell you about. Vance. Vance is dead."

Tony ran his hands down his face. "Does Gibbs know?"

"No. We found Gibbs and Abby first down in her lab. Then we came up here and it smelled like burning flesh and as I was going to check where I found the two of you I spotted McGee and then when I went to get the stretcher for McGee Isabella found Vance, and told me once I got back."

Isabella checked another body for a pulse but didn't find one. "I want this guy hung while being electrocuted. This guy is all mine"

That's when Tony spoke up and said "No he is the Navy's we all want a piece of him. Each member of our team wants him dead, for one reason or another, so get in line."

Isabella looked around. "That's everyone. McGee's the only one to even remotely survive up here."

Tony then said "At least a lot of people got out before it was detonated."

Isabella picked up a fragment of glass with blood on it. "When I get my turn in line he's getting this through the throat."

Tony smirked at that and said "Fine by me."

Isabella walked around trying to calm down. "What do we do next?"

Patricia walked back over to Isabella and said "What do you think Bella we find the S.O.B."

Isabella kicked some debris. She was sick of destruction. "Yeah but we don't have anywhere to start."

Then Isabella's phone began to ring. "Yes? It is. Can I help you? YOU! Fine." She slammed the phone shut.

Patricia touched her shoulder and asked "Bella who was that?"

"Our worst enemy."

Patricia's eyes widen and said "Him? Or mine and yours?"

"The countries, the one responsible for this." She held up her arms and spun around.

Patricia stopped her before she could do anything else and said "Bella how about I go look at the flashdrive that McGee gave you?"

"When you find a working computer that is safe to open classified documents let me know."

Patricia actually laughed and said "Bella you are forgetting my laptop that the FBI gave me and told me to keep it."

"Well how about you bring your laptop with you to your laptop with you to the hospital when we go. But we have to re-establish the pecking order around here. Who's going to be in charge?"

Tony walked closer to them and after hearing their conversation he said "I don't know. I bet the SecNav might want Gibbs to be in charge but he would never go with that. He likes the field too much."

Isabella shook her head. "I don't give a crap who the new director is I'm worried about this team."

Tony ran his hands through his hair and said "Me too. Let's go find Gibbs and Abby. You said they were alright correct?"

Isabella started walking. "Alright but they are not fit to work."

Tony groaned and said "So the three are the only ones left that Gibbs truly trusts huh?"

Isabella pulled her phone out. "I guess so. I'm calling that Dr. Lady y'all were working with earlier."

Tony cleared his throat "She left."

Isabella hit him on the back. "Get out of here there's too much dust. Hello is this Dr. Ryan's office?" She walked off to hold her conversation.

Patricia helped Tony out and said "So Tony did you and Ziva finally get your shit together and get together yet?"

Tony kicked a rock as he thought about it. "No but I have been thinking about asking Gibbs to take away rule 12."

Patricia smiled and said "Good idea, but do you think Gibbs would do away with it?"

Isabella walked up behind the pair. "Gibbs has no room to talk about dating co-workers. You can ask him but if you have any issues with him I'll deal with him. On another note Dr. Ryan refuses to talk to anyone and has left the country so Patty you have to profile Dearing."

Patricia smiled and said "Of course Bella. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just warning you, you have to start from scratch."

Patricia nodded and said "Kind of knew that when you said Dr. Ryan wouldn't talk to anyone and that she left the country."

Isabella started to scratch her arms. "I was not expecting any of this happening, ugh I'm going to go to the hospital and talk to Gibbs."

Patricia shook her head and said "No we will all go to the hospital together."

Isabella sighed in irritation but said "Fine but I'm driving."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

Chapter 2

Once at the hospital Tony, Isabella, and Patricia walked up to the front desk and Tony said "We are here to see Agent Gibbs what room is he in? Also we will need the rooms for Agents David and McGee, and also Ms. Abigail Sciuto."

The nurse scrolled down her list. "Agent Gibbs is in room 230, McGee is in room 302, David is in room 394 and Ms. Sciuto is in room 259."

Tony took off to Ziva's room as soon as the nurse was finished listing the rooms. Patricia turned to the nurse and said "Thank you for your help. Also don't mind Agent DiNozzo there, he has no manners." The nurse smiled at her and just nodded. Patricia and Isabella then left the nurse's station to go see their friends. Isabella went straight to Gibbs' room. Meanwhile Patricia went to Abby's room to check on her and then McGee's to see how he was holding up.

Isabella strolled into Gibbs' room a few minutes later and sat down in one of the chairs beside his bed. "What's the damage?"

Gibbs looked up at Isabella and said "Just a couple cracked ribs and a concussion. Nothing too bad."

Isabella laughed. "Yeah that is not bad at all. Relating to the case I think we are going to turn the case over to the F.B. I. We can still help but maybe we should be the primary investigating team. We're all shaken. I mean the director is dead, Ducky is... well we don't know how Ducky is. Dr. Ryan has been scared off. It might be a time for some of us to take a break."

Gibbs looked up at her a little shocked when she mentioned Ducky and so he said "What about Ducky? What happened to him?"

Iris sighed. "After the explosion Patty called him. However half way through the conversation he stopped talking and the line just went dead."

Gibbs thought for a moment before saying "Call Palmer. Duck was with him for his wedding. The rest of us were going to try to make it to the wedding, but Duck went ahead with Palmer so someone could be there for him."

Isabella took out her phone to make sure she had his number. "I'll call in a little bit. "

Gibbs nodded and said "Good. Now can you tell me why in the world you and Patricia were at headquarters today of all days?"

Isabella chuckled a little "We had work. The director thought the team could use some help, so we were called in. Today's our first day."

Gibbs let out a chuckle and said "Hell of a way to start a new job."

Isabella shrugged. "Had an even worse first day in the past."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that but let it go since he knew she wouldn't actually tell him what he wants to know. He finally asked the other question that has been on his mind "How is the rest of the team doing?"

Isabella then sat up straight and went on and told him about the team. "Tony is doing alright, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are being checked on for various injuries. McGee's are the worst though. I saw him at the scene but Patty is checking on him now probably."

"Gibbs then asked "So besides Patty checking on McGee who is checking in on who?"

"Tony is with Ziva and Patricia is also going to check on Abby either before or after she checks on McGee."

Gibbs smiled and nodded at that and said "I figured Tony would be with Ziver. Do you know if anything got saved from the blast?"

Isabella thought for a moment. "McGee was able to save a flash drive with files on it. But that's about it and I don't know what is on them."

Gibbs nodded and said "He most likely got all the files so that's a good thing. Can you get Patricia and Tony in here soon? I want to hear from them how the others are doing."

Isabella nodded and worked her way to the door. "Yeah I'll send them by. You need to rest first."

Gibbs grunted but said "Fine." After that Isabella left the room and shut the door behind her.

Tony ran down the hall as soon as he got Ziva's room number, when he got there she was awake and didn't look too beat up. He strolled in casually "Hey Ziva."

Ziva looked up when Tony spoke and she had a sad smile on her face, because of everything that has happened, and said "Hey Tony. Thanks for getting me out of that elevator."

Tony sat down next to her on the hospital bed. "It's what had to be done."

Ziva nodded but still said "I know but thank you. I would still be down there if you hadn't gotten me out of there."

Tony smiled a little when Ziva said that but knew he couldn't take all of the credit. "Well I didn't do it by myself. Patricia helped me get you out of there."

Ziva smiled at that, she knew that he had help but she still appreciated that he got her out. "Well I am going to have to thank her when I see her."

Tony looked down at his feet and then back up to Ziva "Zi after all of this is over can we talk?"

Ziva looked up at Tony, surprised and hoping that they both wanted to talk about the same thing, "Talk about what Tony?"

Tony looked directly into her eyes and said "All of the things that we leave unsaid. I think we need to get them out in the open."

Ziva nodded and said "I think so too." Just then Isabella walked into the room and Ziva said "Hey Isabella."

Isabella smiled at the two of them before turning to Tony "Gibbs wants to see you and Patty to get a report."

Tony nodded and said "I'll meet you over there after you go get Patricia."

Isabella nodded and then left the room to go find Patricia.

After talking with the nurse Patricia went to check on McGee first since Abby was on her way to see Gibbs. When she stepped into the room that McGee was in she was a little relieved that he was awake, but she wasn't relieved that it looked like he was in serious pain. Patricia then proceed to walk over until she reached the chair that was by his bed and said "So Timmy how have you been?"

McGee turned his head. "I've been better, but it helps that you're here."

Patricia blushed at that and said "I'm just glad you are okay. I was about to kick Isabella's butt if she didn't help you earlier."

McGee shook his head but still smiled a strained smile. "I think she was preoccupied."

Patricia remembered what Isabella was doing and said "Yeah but she couldn't help any of the others. I had to get Tony and Ziva out of that elevator. However I am just glad that all in all you are okay, for the most part."

McGee reached over and grabbed Patricia's hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Patricia shot him a glare that could rival Gibbs's, in McGee's opinion, before she said "I saw what you looked like at the scene. You are in a lot of pain right now. I can see it. You know you can't hide anything from me."

McGee sighed and let go of her hand. "I can try can't I? Besides there's too much going on right now for you to be worried about me, that's how people get hurt."

Patricia had a sad smile on her face as she said "I know that, but I would be less worried if you actually would take the pain medicine the doctors have been trying to give you."

McGee looked defeated. "Fine I will take the next round of pain meds when the nurse comes around in a few minutes."

Patricia smiled and said "Good, now try to get some sleep. I need to check in on Abby and then Gibbs will most likely want to hear a report about you guys' conditions." She then leaned over the bed and kissed him.

McGee smiled and kissed her back. "I love you Patty."

Patricia smiled and said "I love you too Tim. Now try to go to sleep, I'll be back later to check on you." McGee nodded and Patricia left to go check and see how Abby is doing.

When Patricia got to Abby's room Patricia saw that she was sitting reading a book. After Patricia entered the room Patricia said "Whatcha readin?"

Abby looked up from the book and sort of smiled at Patricia. "McGee's new book."

Patricia nodded knowing what she was talking about since she herself had read it. Patricia walked over and sat down before asking "How you doing Abs?"

Abby closed her book. "I'm alright. Just a fractured wrist, but otherwise I'm good to go."

Patricia smiled at Abby "Good. Gibbs will be glad to hear it. So how soon after you get out of here will you help me and a couple others track this S.O.B down?"

Abby just shrugged. "Doc's have been pretty busy hard to get one to tell me."

Patricia nodded in understanding and said "Okay and as soon as you're out what are you going to do?"

Abby looked over at Patricia "I am just waiting for orders. I don't have a lab to work in so I have no idea what I am going to do."

Patricia had an idea came to mind and she had a sneaky grin on her face and then said "Oh I'll figure something out for you."

Abby looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Ok….. How is everyone else doing?"

Patricia looked to the door and saw Isabella and Tony coming and so she said "Well McGee is being stubborn but he is taking the pain medicine now. You can ask Tony how Ziva is and Bella how Gibbs is."

Abby looked up and saw that Tony and Isabella walked in the door and so Abby said "So how are they?"

Tony smiled and said "Ziva is doing well. We decided that we will finally talk after we get Dearing."

Patricia walk over to him and playfully punched him in the arm and said "Good for you and I am sure the talk will turn out how you want it to Tony. She loves you like you love her."

Tony then had a sheepish grin on his face and said "Yeah I hope it does too and I hope you are right."

Patricia just smiled at Tony and then Isabella said "Gibbs is fine. He wants to talk you and Patty, Tony about McGee, ZIva, and Abby and maybe Ducky but I don't know about that one."

Patricia nodded but Tony and Abby looked over at them and Abby said "What's wrong with Ducky?"

Patricia looked like a deer caught in headlights and said "I don't know for sure but I will figure it out and let you guys know as soon as I find something. I think I am going to call Palmer before I talk to Gibbs and see if he knows how Ducky is."

That answer seemed to satisfy Abby as she nodded and said "Well go on guys go talk to Gibbs and let him know I'm alright."

Patricia let out a laugh and said "Yes Ma'am." With that Tony, Isabella, and Patricia left to go back to Gibbs's room.

Patricia pulled out her phone as they were walking and said "You guys go ahead I'll join you soon." Patricia dialed Palmer's number and waited for him to answer. "Palmer it Patricia….. I hear congratulations are in order and I am sorry for calling but do you know where Ducky is?... Oh you are with him is he okay?... He had a heart attack on the beach?... How is he recovering?... Okay that's good I'll let Gibbs know. Did you hear about what happened?... You did? Okay but don't worry about us we have it handled. Isabella is with me too so between all of us we'll take care of it so you stick with Ducky okay?... Good see you soon Jimmy and tell Breena I said hello will you? Alright take care Jimmy."

Patricia caught up to them and Isabella asked "So Patty how's McGee?"

Patricia kept looking straight ahead as she said "He's doing okay. Wasn't taking the pain medicine before but got him to start taking them. So basically being stubborn."

Isabella nodded. "I know that I don't hold the degree in personality evaluation, but you seem to be hiding something. Spill."

Patricia shook her head and had to hide a smile as she said "It has nothing to do with this case so drop it."

Isabella murmured something under her breath. "Whatever you say Pattycake."

Patricia spun around and said "Isabella just let it go. It has nothing to do with you so drop it. Please."

Isabella held up her hands. "Chill out, jeez. Wanna anxiety shot?"

Patricia spun back and kept walking ignoring Isabella until she got to Gibbs's room. "Ok who's reporting first?" Isabella asked.

Patricia said "I think Tony should"

Tony closed his eyes. "Okay let's get this over with so we can hunt this S.O.B. down."

Patricia nodded in agreement and gave Tony a slight push into the room. "Hey Boss how's it going?" Tony casually asked.

Gibbs said "Fine. Update on Ziva?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Fine she only has a concussion."

Gibbs turned his head towards Tony and said "That is good. How are you doing Tony?"

Tony smiled a little "I am doing just fine wasn't hurt at all."

Gibbs nodded and said "Good" before he turned to Patricia and said "McGee and Abby?"

Patricia stepped forward and said "Abby is fine just a fractured wrist and McGee is just now accepting to take the pain meds they have been trying to give to him but he will be okay soon."

Gibbs nodded. Looking over at Isabella he noticed that she was acting strange "What's with her?"

Patricia looked over at her best friend and noticed what he was talking about before she turned back. "Isabella? I don't know."

Gibbs glanced at Patricia and then back at Isabella "She's been acting weird lately."

Patricia raised an eyebrow and said "Lately or today?"

Gibbs gave in because he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull a wool over Patricia's eyes. "Lately. Saw her at the coffee shop last week."

Patricia sighed and knew that she need to give Gibbs a more complete story as to why she and Isabella were now working at NCIS. "Gibbs me and Isabella got transferred to NCIS because of what happened couple months ago and I guess she just misses the FBI or maybe she misses being a in the Navy. Even though today was supposed to be our first day the FBI basically forced us to quit two weeks ago."

Gibbs looked confused. "What happened at the FBI?"

Patricia shook her head "Gibbs remember the case we worked on and how it came back to bite me and Isabella in the butt because of our past?"

Gibbs nodded but was still confused as to why they would be forced to quit over that. "They fired you because of that?"

Patricia just nodded looked over at Isabella who was in the corner of the room on her phone. "Yes, they basically said 'We don't want loose cannons in the F.B.I' a couple days later Vance offered us a job and told us today would be our first day."

Gibbs was a little mad at this point. "Wow. No wonder she's pissed."

Patricia nodded and saw Isabella walking back over to them "Also think of it this way, our new job just got blown to pieces."

Isabella walked over to the two of them as she ended her phone call. "Got a lead on Dearing see ya later, let you know how it all goes down."

Patricia looked at Isabella and knew even though she would say no she need to put it out there "Take Tony with you."

Tony then looked at Gibbs with an eyebrow raised and Gibbs just nodded in agreement with Patricia. Isabella looked at the three of them "Oh no no no. I work alone. I am bringing my own back up. Besides this could get ugly."

Gibbs shook his head and said "Either take him or you don't go at all. Remember you work for me now."

Isabella raised an eyebrow to Gibbs "Who's in the hospital bed? Besides Fornell is waiting for me don't need Tony."

Gibbs shook his head because he knew that he could just send Tony her "Fine" once Isabella left he turned to Tony and said "Follow her."

Tony nodded and followed Isabella out the door. "On it boss."

Gibbs then turned back to Patricia and said "Why would Fornell be waiting for her?"

Patricia thought about his question for a couple of seconds before she answered. "I guess because he is your friend and he was the only one who didn't think we were loose cannons. Besides that I guess she just wants to help in whatever way she can. You need to rest Gibbs, we will need you once we go after this guy."

Gibbs just shook his head at that statement, he had heard it a dozen times and he always hated hearing it. "Hard to rest when Isabella and Tony are going after Dearring."

Patricia sighed and ran her hand through her hair and said "I know what you mean but still everyone needs to be on their A-game and that includes you."

Gibbs just huffed and leaned back in the hospital bed "Yeah yeah, got that lecture earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So sorry about the long wait. College life has been rough the past couple weeks. I'll try to get these up faster but can't make any promises.

Chapter 3

Isabella and Tony arrived at a small town house that Dearing was supposedly in. "Fornell we're here. Back up got orders to follow me."

Fornell looked over in their direction and nodded "We good to go?"

Isabella pulled out her gun and looked over at Tony who was doing the same thing. "Whenever you're ready."

Fornell had his gun pulled and they went to the porch. "Let's get this S.O.B."

With that Isabella, Tony, and Fornell and a couple other F.B.I. guys were at the front door as Fornell said "F.B.I Dearing open up!" No response.

Isabella hit the door a couple of times. "Open up, or we're coming in."

Once again there was no response and Fornell said "Open the door. We need to get in there." The guy that had the battering ram stepped forward and hit the door making it open.

Isabella stepped inside the house and looked around "I'll go upstairs you cover down here."

Fornell looked over at her as he nodded "Okay. Take back up with you just in case."

Isabella nodded and looked over at Tony standing next to her. "Tony lets go." Tony nodded and follow Isabella up the stairs. Once they got up there they checked the rooms room by room and after they had checked each one they discovered that Dearing was not in the building at all after hearing all the clears from down below. Isabella hit the wall "Damn it. I really thought we had it."

Tony looked around the room and noticed something in the back of the room. "This guy is tricky I bet he is watching us right now. He has done it before. Also look back there. I am betting there is a camera back there."

Isabella turned to Tony and then the back of the room and she bet he was correct and she was going to test this theory. "I wonder... Dearing what do you want? We can fix this easy." Then her phone rang. "Hello"

"I want the Navy to pay for what it has done."

Isabella nodded and turned to Tony and pointed at her phone and mouthed 'Dearing'. "What kind of payment. You have successfully blown up the Navy Yard. What more will it take?"

"The whole system coming down."

Isabella kept a calm voice as Tony watched on and he wondered how she was so calm. "How do you plan on doing that? Taking out the Navy won't bring your son back, it will only kill more people, more sons, daughters, mothers and fathers, let go. Honor your son by letting this go."

"Don't tell me how to honor my son. I won't let go. The Navy let go of my son. But I won't, me telling you my plan Isabella will ruin it in the end."

Isabella looked over at Tony once more. "The navy gave up on lots of people but it doesn't mean we have to go around hurting others in the process Dearing. I've watched people die in combat but I've learned to live with it."

Dearing then chuckled and said "I bet you have but I would be careful in that house you're in."

With that Dearing hung up. Isabella's eyes were wide as she looked around the room. She yelled "Get out now!" They heard people running out. Isabella and Tony were still on the top level and they both knew as they both looked at the window that it was their only opinion and then they looked at each other. They both knew that was how they were getting out and they both groaned before running towards it and jumping out of it. A few seconds after they hit the ground the house blew up.

Isabella sat up and starting coughing. In between coughs "Shit. Shit. Shit." It took her a couple of minutes to get her coughing under control.

Tony stood up but then had to sit right back down because one of his legs gave out. "We need a headcount!"

Isabella looked over at him "Tony, you go see Fornell and get a head count I gotta go call my dad... I mean SecNav."

Tony thought he heard dad but he shook his head and thought _I probably misheard that_ and said "Well Isabella its kind of hard to walk right now. I can't stand right now."

"I'll help you." She stood up and reached for Tony. Tony stood up with Isabella's help and when he was able walk on his own Isabella let him be as he walked over to Fornell.

When Tony reached Fornell he asked "You do a headcount yet?"

Fornell nodded and turned to Tony. "Yeah everyone made it out. By the way you look like hell DiNozzo"

Tony rolled his eyes at that last comment although it was probably true. "Glad everyone made it out. Dang. Twice in one day, must be a record or something." Tony thought for a second and looked over at Fornell. "Are y'all taking over this case?"

Fornell looked at Tony and held up a file, Dearing's file. "As far as I know we are."

Tony nodded but gave him a pointed look said "Gibbs is still going to want it."

Fornell shook his head and chuckled. "Well the SecNav said he wanted everyone who was injured recovered so he'll have to wait until he has recovered."

Tony looked down at his watch and saw the time and said "Okay. We should head back and give Gibbs an update."

Isabella walked up to the two of them as Tony said that. "Tony you go I gotta meeting with the SecNav on how to protect the fleet."

Tony nodded and looked at Isabella trying to judge her reaction said "Okay."

Isabella drove over to meet with her father, the SecNav. When she reached his office she was showed in by his sectary. "Sir I'm here what do you want to talk about?"

The SecNav turned in his seat to where she was standing. "This morning, what happened?"

Isabella sat down in the chair across from her father "The Navy Yard or the town house?"

Her father thought for a second before he answered her. "Both. Navy Yard first and then the townhouse."

Isabella took a deep breath to gather her thoughts so that everything would make sense to her father. "There was a bomb that went off pretty much destroyed the building. We don't have casualty numbers. The townhouse was a trap, but everyone got out."

The SecNav nodded and looked at Isabella with an intense stare before he said "Now that that is done how are you doing Isabella?"

Isabella rolled her eyes at his question but decided to answer him anyways. "How do you think I am doing dad?"

The SecNav just shook his head as he was looking at her. "I don't know this is the first time you have talked to me in over a year."

Isabella rolled her eyes toward her father. "The F.B.I thinks I'm dangerous, NCIS is now on lockdown, and you won't let me go back to active duty. I think I'm doing just fine." Isabella hated talking to her father.

Just then SecNav spoke up and said "Okay Isabella I will put you back on active duty if you want."

Isabella calmed a bit and looked at her father in surprise. "Really? You would do that?"

Her father nodded "Yeah I would. I know you want to be back in the Navy."

Isabella was completely shocked. "What's the catch?"

The SecNav sighed and gave her a pointed look. "Why do you also think there is a catch?"

Isabella returned his pointed look with one of her own. "Because every time I get what I want somewhere along the line there's a catch."

The SecNav shook his head and said "Not this time. There is no catch."

Isabella smiled and was finally excited for the first time in weeks. "When do I get orders?"

The SecNav sighed and said "As soon as the lockdown on the Navy is lifted."

Isabella just sighed but knew that would be the case. "So I have to finish the case on Dearing?"

The SecNav nodded and said "No Navy vessel will be going out until he is found, but I hope that he is found soon."

Isabella stood up and got ready to leave. "What do I do now?"

"Just find Dearing with whoever you can and use whatever means you feel are necessary."

Isabella nodded. "I was just going to let the F.B.I take over and assist where necessary."

The SecNav shook his head and said "I would rather that those left from the Navy Yard that are able to work this case. Meaning you, Patricia, Abby, once she gets out, Tony, and whoever else can help once they have finished recovering."

"Alright." Isabella walked out of the office and headed down to her car with a spring in her step with how happy she was feeling.

When Tony got back to the hospital after the incident at the townhouse and he went to see Gibbs. Once he got to Gibbs's room he walked in and saw that Gibbs was asleep but saw Patricia sitting in the room. After he walked in he tapped Patricia on the shoulder and pointed his head to outside the room and Patricia followed him outside. When they were in the hallway Patricia closed the door "What happened?"

Tony looked at Patricia and knew he had to be calm when he told her or else she would freak out. "The place was a trap."

Patricia's eyes widened. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everyone made it out of the house in time. Isabella lost her temper though after we had to jump from a window on the second floor."

Patricia rolled her eyes when he said this since she knew how Isabella was. "What happened this time?"

Tony looked up in surprise to see Patricia unfazed by how Isabella reacted but then figured that they had been best friend for years and Patricia probably knew how Isabella reacts under stress. "She hit a wall and got really pissed after the building was all clear."

Patricia laughed when Tony said that since that hadn't even been the worst thing Isabella had done under stress. "That sounds like her."

Tony looked through the window to Gibbs's room and then back to Patricia. "So how are things here?"

Patricia followed where his gaze went for a second and then back at him. "Everyone is fine. I checked on each member after you left. Abby should be released by tonight. McGee was asleep because of the drugs, and Ziva was awake when I left her an hour ago, and Gibbs is fine. I will be looking over the files as soon as I get back to McGee's room. I was just checking on everyone."

"Isabella should be back soon she went to talk to the SecNav."

Patricia eyes widened before she said "Oh boy, this is not going to be fun."

Tony looked confused to why Patricia was saying that. "Why?"

Patricia had a small smile on her face. "Her dad is the SecNav and they haven't gotten along since he took her off the Navy enlisted list. Each time she gets back from talking with him she is not happy."

Tony was shocked to learn that. "Oh I would have gone instead if I had known that."

Patricia shook her head "No matter how much she dislikes him she can handle him. She will be fine, who knows this time might turn out different."

Tony just nodded agreement. "I'm going to go see Ziva. Call if you need me."

Patricia nodded "Will do. I am going to go back to McGee's room and while he is sleeping I'll look over the files he saved on my government issued laptop."

Tony nodded and then walked down the hall till he came to Ziva's room. "Hey"

Ziva looked up from what she was doing and looked at Tony and said "Hey, what happened to you?"

Tony walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "We had to follow a lead on Dearing."

Ziva winced at his tone and knew something bad happened. "Did not turn out as expected?"

"Does it ever?" Tony joked.

Ziva shook her head almost immediately and said "Almost never."

Tony tried to move the conversation along. "So how are you?"

Ziva frowned and said "The doctors said I will have to stay here a day or to more because of the concussion."

Tony picked up her hand and just held it. "Don't worry about it."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said "Tony you know I hate hospitals. I just want to get out of here and get Dearing to make him pay for what he has done."

Tony smiled a knowing smile. "Trust me if Isabella gets her hands on him he will be paying. I think she knows how to kill people more ways than you."

Ziva smiled and said "Eh maybe not more but same amount. Patricia on the other way is a different story. "

Tony's eyebrows shot up at that but he still smiled. "Isabella probably; but Patricia knowing more. I doubt that."

Ziva shrugged and her smile quickly turned into a frown once she realized what she said. "It's a long story, one for a later time. So how is everyone doing?"

Tony studied Ziva's face for a moment before dropping that subject and answered her question. "Good Gibbs is asleep, Abby might get out tonight and McGee is hopped up on painkillers."

Ziva smiled to herself as she thought of something else. "Is Patty with McGee?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah she is. She went over there as I was walking down here."

Ziva smiled to herself once again. "Good."

Tony looked at her for a second confusion taking over his face. "I'm confused."

Ziva looked like she remembered she just made a mistake saying what she said. "I am not supposed to say. I am the only one that knows."

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyways. "Okay. I'm not going to push, I may not want to know."

Ziva laughed at that since she knew he wouldn't want to know. "You are probably right about that."

Isabella came back to the hospital after talking to the SecNav, she went to search for Patty to share the good news she received.

Meanwhile in McGee's room Patty was sitting in the chair, looking through the files on her secure laptop, waiting for him to wake up since the nurse that could be at any time. She started to find information and it started to make sense in her head. The connections that are popping up are making a lot of sense to her now. She shut down her laptop since she knew that it would be best to share in less of a public setting. A couple minutes later McGee started to stirred and when he fully opened his eyes Patricia leaned closer to the bed. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

McGee blinked a bit to adjust to the light. "I'm fine, Patty."

Patricia raised her eyebrow at that statement. "Fine fine or don't want to talk about it fine?"

McGee sighed once he realized he couldn't pull a wool over her eyes. "Fine as is I can't feel a thing."

Patricia smiled a little at that, since she thought it was a good thing. "That's a good thing, Tim."

McGee shrugged at that statement, because he didn't agree. "Not really."

Patricia looked confused for a second because why wouldn't it be a good thing to not feel anything, which meant no pain. "You would rather be in pain?"

McGee shrugged at that. "No but I would like to be able to actually feel her hand."

Patricia laughed and said "You know you are a sap on pain meds right?"

McGee just smiled at that "You like it when I am a sap."

Patricia chuckled at that but grabbed his hand and said "Yes I do but sometimes you make no sense, you know that?"

McGee just smiled after she said that. "I don't have to make sense, it just has to be funny."

Patricia smiled at that but ended up saying "Okay but I'd rather take sweet over funny though"

McGee sat up and leaned closer to her. "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

Patricia smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "Yes it is"

Right then Isabella walked into the room and was smiling at what she was seeing and the good news she got. "So much for it's nothing so drop it."

Patricia whipped her head around when she heard Isabella's voice. "We wanted to keep it between us for a while. Ziva found out because she saw us out on one of our dates once."

Isabella laughed and was about to poke fun at them when something told her not to. "Well I am glad that you guys seem happy that is all that matters."

Patricia and McGee shook their heads and McGee said "Thank you Isabella that really means a lot to the both of us."

Isabella nodded. "You're welcome. Now how did this end up happening?"

Patricia smiled and looked over at McGee for a second. "We started going to coffee after that case a couple months ago and that naturally turned it to us dating. Now were you looking for me for something?"

Isabella walked a little closer to where they were sitting. "Yeah I was actually. I have really good news."

Patricia looked up at that surprised since she knew where she just came from. "For once something good came from meeting with your dad?"

Isabella nodded her head and was bouncing on the balls of her feet like a little girl. "Yes. I'm going back to active duty."

Patricia turned back to Isabella and said "Really he is finally letting you go back on active duty?"

"Yeah."

McGee looked over at them confused and so he said "I'm confused who is your dad Isabella?"

"My dad is the SecNav."

McGee nodded but then said "Why is he just now letting you back on active duty if you don't mind me asking?"

Isabella shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe he got tired of saying no."

Patricia then said "What's the catch this time?"

Isabella smiled. "No catch." "For once in your life wow."

Isabella was excited. "I know right."

Patricia smiled and said "When do you start?"

Isabella shrugged. "Not sure."

Patricia raised her eyebrows at that. "Well did he say when?"

Isabella was still smiling. "When the lockdowns over."

Patricia nodded since she could understand the reasoning. "Of course so you are going to help get Dearing right?"

Isabella just nodded. "Yeah."

Right then they were interrupted by Tony coming into the room. "Isabella, Patty. Boss wants to see you."

Patricia looked over at him and nodded. "You know what about?"

Tony shook his head indicating that he did not. "No idea."

Patricia nodded and looked back over at McGee. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. Talk to you later McGee."

Isabella waved to McGee. "See ya. McGeek." As they were leaving the room Tony gave both McGee and Patricia a look before the three of them walked out the door to head to Gibbs's room.


End file.
